


Showering with Koushi Sugawara

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hot, Nudity, Touching, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanons about how Suga would shower with his s/o
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Showering with Koushi Sugawara

  * This guy has no reserves whatsoever about showering with you when you two move in together
  * The first night in
  * You guys are both a bit tired as this place is new to both of you
  * So there had been a lot of unpacking
  * Leave it up to Suga to suggest showering together to relax
  * “Hey Y/N why dont we test out the shower~” he calls out to you as he was already in the bathroom taking his shirt off
  * You two had been together for a while now so seeing Suga naked wasn’t new to you, or vise versa
  * But with the way he asked you, it sent chills down your spine as you walked to the bathroom
  * Seeing him already shirtless a soft blush covers your cheeks
  * Suga comes over to you and kisses said blushed cheeks and whispers “You’re so adorable when you blush~”
  * Then he pulls away like the cool guy he is and completely undresses to start the shower and get in
  * Blushing even more now you try to make your cheeks stop reacting so violently to his voice and touch
  * ~~But it doesnt work~~
  * You too get undressed and step into the shower
  * When you do, Suga is already under the water. Arms up with his hands in his hair
  * Beads of water rolling all down his body
  * You cant help but stare
  * Suga heard you get in so he opens his eyes while still under the water and he smiles that sweet smile of his
  * “Enjoying the show~?” He asks teasingly and brings his arms down only to reach out and grab your hips to pull you closer
  * Her breath hitches
  * Your bodies are now touching and you weren’t sure where to put your hands, so you settled for his chest
  * It’s not like you hadn’t had sex with this guy before…so why were you so hot and bothered?
  * Was it because you’ve never showered together before? _Does the shower make a difference?_
  * You look up at him
  * _God he loves when he can stare down into your eyes_
  * Slowly one of his hands move from your hips, up to cup your cheek, only for him to lean in and steal a soft kiss from you
  * Immediately you melt into him and your arms slither up around his neck
  * He smiles slyly against your lips before he pulls away and moves to your ear
  * “I love you, Y/N” he whispered to you and nipped your ear a couple times
  * Your body jolts and you say you love him back
  * This earns his lips against your neck as he peppers your skin with kisses
  * You cant help but let out the softest whimpers as he does so
  * “You’re sounding a bit needy tonight…want me to help~?” He coos into your ear
  * Before you could answer you feel his hand on your hip slide down your body and between your legs
  * Terribly so, you’re already wet. Just the sight of him in the shower and how he spoke to you got you going _fast_
  * “Already excited?” He asks in a playful tone
  * You can’t help but move against his hand a little in response “Its all your fault~” you whine
  * “Mm then let me fix that~”
  * Suga will in fact be the death of you some day _RIP_



**Author's Note:**

> A/n - I wanted to write about how Suga would shower with his s/o. Someone had to.


End file.
